


jealousy is a disease (that you love to hate)

by artificialmac



Series: The Stoplight [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Vanessa teases Brooke all night.Brooke gets her revenge.





	jealousy is a disease (that you love to hate)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a prelude to a series I’m writing having to do with BDSM power dynamics. (The premise of the series is loosely based off the stoplight practice that is common in power play exchanges. I’ll go more into detail in the actual series, but all you need to know for now is that B and V have a physical light-up stoplight in their room that can be turned on to indicate the type of play they wish to engage in for the night. Green is light power play. Yellow is rougher power play. So on and so forth.) 
> 
> For now though, this is just filthy smut. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to writworm and Meggie for being angels and beta-ing this (basically being co-authors because let's be honest, ya bitch is bad at writing smut). Y'all the best. I'm love u.

Vanessa teased Brooke all night. 

She wore the lowest-cut dress that would be allowed in the high-end restaurant they were going to, and used every opportunity to bend over just enough for Brooke to know she wasn’t wearing a bra. She flirted with the waitstaff, tossed her hair around when she laughed, trailed her foot up and down Brooke’s leg whenever she got a chance. Even licked the rim of her glass in a way that was absolutely not necessary. 

Brooke had smiled sweetly. The only evidence that the younger girl’s actions had any effect on her was the tightening of her hand on her champagne glass. 

Brooke was fine. She was composed and classy, as always. 

Vanessa was feeling annoyed now. Her teasing wasn’t having the desired effect. So she cranked it up a notch, just to really hammer the message home. 

When their young waiter returned to ask if they wanted dessert, Vanessa cut off Brooke’s protests and gave him a predatory smile. “What would you suggest, honey? I think we want something sweet, but with a bit of a bite.” Vanessa twirled her hair around a finger. 

The young waiter - Josh - swallowed noticeably and stammered out a few options.

Brooke didn’t even hear them, too focused on her girlfriend of six years batting her eyelashes and biting her lip and looking to all the world like she was going to fuck their waiter right then and there.

Brooke saw red.

They did this occasionally. Vanessa would flirt or tease to make Brooke feel possessive on purpose just so she could get fucked into the mattress within an inch of her life later that night.

Brooke had told her after the first time she did it that she could just ask next time. Vanessa complained that wasn’t as much fun.

They had done this a few times now, and Brooke could always pick up on it. Vanessa got restless and needed something to ground her. In truth, that was the reason behind their whole powerplay dynamic. They both had needs. Vanessa needed to be able to give up control and Brooke needed to be able to help her do that. 

“That one sounds delicious. We’ll take that one.” Vanessa drew her words out, accentuating each letter, and even went so far as to wink at the waiter.

Brooke’s champagne glass nearly shattered in her hand.

Their waiter stumbled away from their table, almost as if in a daze, to put in their order.

Vanessa looked up at Brooke with hooded eyes, but Brooke sealed herself. No emotion other than light amusement was portrayed on her face.

Vanessa was suddenly hit with the realization of just how fucked she really was.

Normally, when they played like this, Brooke would drag her out of the restaurant right then and there and punish her as soon as they got in the door to their apartment. But Brooke wasn’t doing that now. She was smiling and being pleasant and ignoring how Vanessa licked suggestively at the spoon.

Brooke didn’t even touch her in the car ride home, save for a solid arm around her shoulders.

Vanessa expected to be against the wall as soon as the door closed. She was sadly mistaken as she hung up her coat alongside Brooke’s, the older girl giving her no indication of even looking at her.

Brooke flipped on the lights to the apartment and filled the cat bowls without so much as a glance at Vanessa.

Brooke never ignored her like this.

Vanessa was seriously fucked.

The younger girl tried not to fidget in the middle of the living room. Tried not to sweat at the prolonged tension in the room. She stared after Brooke as she took care of a few household chores, even going so far as to take out the trash, which was hardly even full.

When Brooke’s eyes finally came to rest on Vanessa’s anxious frame, the younger girl was close to panting.

Brooke quirked up an eyebrow knowingly. “Was there something you wanted, _darling_?”

_Fuck._

Brooke called her _darling._ Vanessa felt her blood run cold at the term of endearment; Brooke only ever called Vanessa that when she was seriously pissed.

“Umm...” Vanessa mumbled something under her breath, avoiding eye contact like it was the plague.

“Speak up now, baby. I wouldn’t want to mishear you.”

Vanessa bit the bullet and met Brooke’s eyes. “Brooke, c’mon,” Vanessa pleaded.

Brooke tsked and it felt like a slap.

“You had so many words earlier tonight. Riling me up at dinner, flirting with the waiter. But you’ve got nothing to say now? Hmm?”

Brooke gently tucked a piece of hair behind Vanessa’s ear. The younger girl whimpered at the contact.

Brooke’s voice took on a mocking tone that sent shivers down Vanessa’s spine. “Poor baby, already desperate for me.”

Vanessa whined louder at this.

Brooke smirked and Vanessa’s legs trembled. 

Brooke walked into the bedroom, not even glancing back to see if Vanessa followed her. Brooke knew she had.

* * *

Vanessa climbed up on the bed and flipped the stoplight above the headboard to yellow. She moved swiftly back down off the bed and stood in the middle of the room awaiting instructions.

Brooke hummed appreciatively and placed a soft kiss to Vanessa’s lips. It was a habit she had gotten into. Since they had started their whole dynamic and it had gotten increasingly more and more intense, Brooke liked to check in after Vanessa flipped on the stoplight with a kiss. Even if she only flipped it to green - signaling a relatively tame scene - Brooke liked to check in. To remind Vanessa how much she loved her.

Vanessa smiled at the gesture and gave a small nod, telling Brooke everything she needed to know.

Brooke’s demeanor changed back to hard and cold in a split second. The switch from Her Brooke to Domme Brooke was always incredibly sexy, and Vanessa bit back a moan at the darkening in Brooke’s eyes. 

“Take off your clothes, leave the panties on.”

Vanessa was undressed in seconds.

Brooke gave her a once over, and smirked at the damp patch clearly visible on Vanessa’s underwear.

“Kneel on the bed, spread your knees as wide as you comfortably can,” Brooke commanded.

Vanessa obeyed.

Brooke rummaged around in their dresser for a few minutes before coming up with their wand and a length of rope. Vanessa felt her wetness already pooling in her underwear at the sight. That vibrator was her absolute favorite and the most powerful one they owned.

Vanessa could still vividly recall the night Brooke made her come seven times by only turning it up to the third setting.

Vanessa squirmed a bit on the bed, earning her a sharp look from Brooke.

Vanessa stopped moving.

Her hands were taken in Brooke’s firm grip and the older girl weaved an intricate pattern with the rope resulting in Vanessa’s arms tied flush against each other behind her back. It wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t painful. Brooke checked to make sure Vanessa had enough room so that the rope wouldn’t rub _too_ uncomfortably. Part of the charm of this specific rope was that it was coarse and rough and left the prettiest marks on Vanessa’s tanned skin. 

Brooke placed the vibrator on the bed between Vanessa’s spread knees and it suddenly dawned on Vanessa what was happening.

The realization must have been apparent in her eyes because Brooke gave a dark chuckle. “Okay baby, when I say down, you move down and press your pretty little cunt on the toy. When I say up, you move up. Understand?”

Vanessa nodded eagerly, chomping at the bit to get some relief, any relief from the growing arousal pooling in her stomach.

Brooke gave her a wicked smirk and turned the wand on to the fourth setting. The vibrations were so strong Vanessa felt them on the tips of her knees. 

Brooke sat back on the chair in the corner of their room and lazily rubbed herself over her clothes. 

Vanessa whined at the sight, wanting so badly to replace Brooke’s hand with her own, but also wanting to make Brooke happy.

“Down.”

Vanessa moved down. 

The vibrations immediately made contact with her clit and she couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. She tried to grind against it, tried moving her legs further apart to get closer, to press harder against it, but the angle was all wrong. Vanessa could only sit back and take it. 

She was helpless to get more pleasure.

“Up.”

The loss of contact was immediate and shocking, making Vanessa whine at the loss.

They’d played around with edging before, but never like this, never this… Intensely.

“Oh so you’re needy tonight? All that time you were teasing Mommy made you horny huh, baby?”

Vanessa nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Well, baby, you have no one to blame but yourself for that.” 

Vanessa whined again.

“Down.”

Vanessa couldn’t move fast enough. She moaned louder this time, the sensations traveling up her leg. She knew she couldn’t get the friction she so desperately needed, but it didn’t stop her from trying to cant her hips down seeking more sensation. 

“Oh look at you, so greedy. Such a bad little girl, not being appreciative of what Mommy already gave you. You just want more. Poor baby, just can’t get enough.”

Vanessa’s face burned with shame, but she felt herself getting wetter at the words.

“Up.”

Vanessa wanted to scream. She wanted to say fuck the rules and just let herself fall back down onto the vibrator until she came. 

Brooke saw her hesitation and spoke sternly before Vanessa could follow through with her disobedience. “Un un. None of that now. Listen to me, or there will be consequences.”

Vanessa whined again, a moan of frustration rippling through her throat before she reluctantly moved up, the pleasurable sensation gone for now.

It was a heady feeling. Vanessa was in charge of her own pleasure, but only as much as Brooke would let her. 

The arousal was near constant now, even though she wasn’t getting any direct stimulation, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter at the teasing and denial.

“Mommy, please.” 

Vanessa was panting now, her breath coming out harsh and fast. Brooke stood up slowly from the chair.

“Down,” Brooke said while stepping closer to the bed, predatory look in her eyes.

Vanessa did as she was told and lowered herself yet again on the vibrator. She couldn’t help the wanton sounds making their way out of her lips--she couldn’t help _anything_ at this point. The constant assault on her clit was becoming torturous. It was too much and not enough at the same time, making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. She wanted less but _God_, she wanted more.

Brooke kneeled on the bed, just out of reach and watched her girlfriend adamantly. She barely held back from tracing the seam of Vanessa’s underwear - now practically soaked through.

Vanessa’s moans got higher and higher pitched the more she thrust down. Brooke could see her brain melting before her eyes. Her inhibitions being thrown out the window with every thrust.

Brooke waited until she was right on the edge.

Vanessa looked into her eyes pleadingly.

“Up.”

Vanessa didn’t move. “No, no, c’mon, Mommy, no please.”

Brooke shook her head and when the younger girl still made no move to pull herself up, Brooke grabbed her by the hips forcefully and moved her up off the vibrator. 

Vanessa nearly collapsed into Brooke’s arms. She was panting and a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Brooke pulled her close as little pleas and whimpers left Vanessa’s lips. 

“My poor baby. I bet you’re just desperate to come, aren’t you? So needy tonight.” Vanessa nodded her head violently against Brooke’s shoulder.

Brooke trailed a hand lightly across Vanessa’s chest, avoiding her sensitive nipples. Vanessa only groaned at the teasing.

“Please, Mommy, please, _por favor_, please Mamí. I need it.” Vanessa was nearly incoherent.

“Oh, I know you do baby.”

“Please, please, please, Mommy.”

“Down.”

Vanessa obliged and let out a positively sinful moan as she made contact yet again with the vibrator. Brooke couldn’t help but move to capture Vanessa’s lips with her own. The younger girl couldn’t even try to kiss back. She could only moan and pant open mouthed against Brooke’s lips.

She was close again. 

Brooke could tell. Her thighs were spasming every few seconds and her moans were short and animalistic, more sporadic grunts than cohesive sounds.

Brooke waited until Vanessa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head before she spoke. “Up.”

Vanessa let out a silent scream, mouth agape eyes glassy and unfocused, but she did as she was told and moved up. She was trembling from head to toe and couldn't seem to catch her breath. 

Brooke looked her up and down. “Did you just come?” 

Vanessa met her eyes blearily, tears obstructing her view. “I- I don’t know.” 

“Did you feel anything at all?”

“No.”

Brooke smirked. “Good. Now close your legs like a good girl.”

Vanessa did as she was told and winced at the sensation of her thighs rubbing together.

“Now what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW aftercare is super important, especially in scenes like this! This is just a one-shot and PWP, but please be aware that aftercare is a thing and very important. This has been a PSA from your friendly neighborhood Mac!


End file.
